callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Estate Takedown
Estate Takedown is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is exactly the same as the campaign level "Loose Ends", and the objective of the level is to clear the estate of enemies. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 2 minutes 59.6 seconds. Overview The level takes place on a forest estate, swarming with enemy forces. The player starts off the level on the dock part of the estate, armed with a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle and M4A1 Grenadier. This level also features ghillied sniper enemies which take shots at the player and then displace, as to stay hidden in the foliage. The second enemy that the level features is the Juggernaut. Although the Barrett deals more damage to the Juggernaut, they are not impossible to kill with other weapons (Assault Rifle, SMGs, LMGs, etc.). Once 6 enemies are left alive, these remaining enemies will rush from all around the map to surround the player. This becomes a very dangerous situation if one of them is a Juggernaut.Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling answering players' questions This mission is much more difficult and takes much longer to do if playing solo. The openness of the map plus the need to aggressively seek out hostiles in the tall grass makes it a much easier prospect if playing with a partner. But using a thermal weapon can really help to find hiding enemies. Weaponry Starting Loadout M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenadier with Holographic Sight Barrett50.png|Barrett .50cal Found in level AK47.png|AK-47 TAR21.png|TAR-21 F2000.png|F2000 P90.png|P90 UMP45.png|UMP45 M1014.png|M1014 STRIKER.png|Striker TMP.png|TMP WA2000.png|WA2000 MW2 DRAGGY.png|Dragunov with Woodland Camouflage M240.png|M240 SA80.png|L86 LSW RPG7.png|RPG-7 USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 PP2000 II.png|PP2000 LeverAction.png|Model 1887 MP5K.png|MP5K AUG II.png|AUG HBAR Barrett50.png|Barrett .50cal|link=Barrett .50 Cal Glock18.png|G18 FAMAS II.png|FAMAS RPD.png|RPD Basement Armory The following weapons can be found in the basement armory along with an Ammunition Crate. TAR21.png|TAR-21 Holographic Sight WA2000.png|WA2000 Thermal Scope F2000.png|F2000 Thermal Scope SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 Holographic Sight AUG II.png|AUG HBAR Red Dot Sight AA12.png|AA-12 TMP.png|TMP Red Dot Sight M92FS.png|M9 Eagle.png|Desert Eagle PP2000 II.png|PP2000 Red Dot Sight P90.png|P90 Red Dot Sight SA80.png|L86 LSW M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenade Launcher & Red Dot Sight Vector.png|Vector Red Dot Sight AK47.png|AK-47 w/ Shotgun MW2_DRAGGY.png|Dragunov MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi Glock18.png|G18 Guide *The players should stay in the starting area for sometime. Then one player should go to a rock at the front right. After that they should plant claymore at the entrance and the players camp at the two side of the entrance. *The players should then grab any weapons they need in the house. (A Thermal Weapon is Highly recommend). They should then camp at the top floor of the house, plant claymore for alert and snipe from different spots such as using a thermal at the window of the bathrooms. *If a Juggernaut is rushing and claymores are triggered, both players should sit behind cover and Concentrate on the door. The Juggernaut can then be taken down quickly. Trivia *Robert "fourzerotwo" Bowling (Infinity Ward's community manager) mentioned on the GameTrailers Special that there are 40 enemies to eliminate on the easiest difficulty of Spec Ops, and that the number should increase on higher difficulties, but on Veteran difficulty, the number of enemies is still 40. *There are three throwing knives stuck to the basement's arsenal wall. They can't be used, however. *One can find a Hitman 2: Silent Assassin poster close to the FN2000 Infrared Scope and Walter 2000 Thermal Sight in the basement armory. There is also an ammo crate, meaning infinite grenades. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels